percy jackson meet detention
by howtobecrazzy101
Summary: This is about PJO GOING TO BLACKTHORNE Sry had caps locks on. The girls will join the boys but not yet. I'm evil mwahahaha
1. What the what

I wish that i didnt have to take the plane there seriously my dad asked me to take a plan. Im the freekin son of Posidon and he wants me to fly. My name is Percy and im flying to Blackthorne Instatute for Boys. Also an assasin school. I was going there with Nico, The Stolls, and Jason. Me and Nico were gripping the seats like there was no tomarow. we got there and they kept there cover preety well. It looked dark gloomy and cold Nico will feel right at home here. we landed from our 5 hour flight and me and nico ran our and started to kiss the ground. Three guys came over and are looking at us all wierd looks at me and Nico.\

"Dont worry they are always like this they dont like flying." The Twins said at the same time

I got up and punched them hard in the arm. I finally got up and looked at the guys. There was a guy that looked like Apollo. He didn't have blonde hair though. (Grant) the next guy was tall brod shoulders dark hair and startling green eyes.(Zach) The next guy was the steriotupe nerd. He was short (don't no Jonas's hair color) with thick glasses. He definently looked like a nerd but he was a built nerd.

The Apollo dude spoke up first " OK that was strange. My name is Grant that's Zack ( pointing at the green eyed dude) and that's Jonas." Grant finished pointing to the nerd dude.

" hey I'm Percy Jackson. That's Nico di Angelo. Those to are Connor and Travis Stoll. And the other guy is Jason Grace"

" come with us we will take you to the headmaster's office.

**Hope u like it. Tell me if I got anything wrong about the dudes appearances. Sorry. I no this is terrible. And by Tue way I forgot I don't own Gallagher girls or PJO I no like every author tells u to review but I won't BC no one review to my story's anyway. U don't need an account I wish people new that the world would b easyer. Sorry for any spelling mistakes I will look for a beta**


	2. Learning alittle about them i guess

**hey I thought I would continue so I did.**

* * *

Zachs pov

Theese new kids were freeking me out. I think i met the percy dude but i cant be sure. we took them to headmaerter steves office and when we went in docter steve got up

"Exelant just exsalent you gentalmen made it."

I heard percy wisper nico i didnt know someone could be more anoying than leo in the first 30 seconds at least leo it was 24 hours.

I just thought he doesnt know whobhe is messing with and i could tell the headmaster heard too.

"So" nico said dragging out the word " when you going to thisnis a school for asasins?" He asked as if he were generally cirios

How did he know that. I was startled and spys are not sapposed to get startled. i saw Percy punch Nico and say something that sounded like Greek but older.

"2 questions 1. how did you know this was a school for assasins 2. what language is that it sounded like greek but i know greek" Grant asked

"Answer 1 when you are friends with future architects you learn things 2 It was greek." Percy answered then he wispered "And they are sopposed to be smarter then the Stolls."

This Percy guy was really starting to anoy me. If he was on a magazine cover he would be the deffinition of tall dark and Handsome. He had a laid back features but there was sadness behind his eyes like he has held up the world on his sholders. He also had this wierd gray streak in his hair to that stuck out like a sore thumb. But he still looked strong and powerfull. He also had these weird marks on his arm like they were burned into his flesh. One slash and above a trident then above that SPQR.

Nico was skinny depressed wore all black and grey had a skull ring and was tall. He looked like he came frome death himself (A/N no it was the ruler of the underworld). He also looked strong and powerfull.

The twins looked like mischevios pranksters with were upgraded eyebrows upturned noses and there smiles. Oh my God their smiles. I am deffinently getting a pocket protector in the near by future.

Then there was Jason. He had blonde hair and icy blue eyes. Above his lip he had a small scar. He also looked really Powerful and strong. On his arm were the same marks as Percy just a dozen stripes and an eagle instead of a trident.

After I finished their descriptions Percy interrupted my thoughts.

" just so you know we all have ADHD and dyclexia." Percy stated

" Its OK we made certain acomidations for you." Dr. Steve answered.

He told us to take them to there room where grant asked Percy were he got his grey streaks from he being the person that he is got all mysterious and said maybe when you mature more I will tell you. Ugh what was with this guy who does he think he is.

* * *

**So what you think. I like it but tells your thoughts. You could even tell me your pets name. It doesn't E to tecnqllu be a review on what u thought tho**


	3. Them unpacking

**im back sorry for taking so long i ****was**** little confused on where i wanted to put next but i no now and i only use txt lang in A/N and i got a beta and she will put her things called B/N beta notes hers will be in italics mine in bold and im so glad i figured out how to do this well ya and i no u dont want to hear me ramble but hey its what i do best. jk that would suck if it were real**

* * *

Zach's POV still

We drooped them off at their room. The headmaster was right; they did get certain accommodation. instead of text books they had them on listening devises. Nico's was black with a scull on the back Jason's was sky blue with a lightning bolt on the back Travis and Connors was the same a plain brown with a caduceus on the back and Percy's was sea green with a trident. they all had headphones with it. I heard Percy wiser something to Nico saying 'allot better than your place'. Blackthorn is terrible so that guys house must be Hell itself. They left the door ajar so we backed up and watched what they did. Percy I watched first. He took his backpack and pulled out pictures. One was Percy with a pretty girl with blonde hair with princess curls. She had tan skin and looked like a California girl but her eyes were a startling grey and they looked analyzing like she was figuring out how to take the person with the camera down in a fight. This girl was wearing a orange shirt that said Camp-Half Blood on it and jean shorts. Also regular grey converse Percy looked worn out with a goofy smile. I got envies how did Percy get a girl and I couldn't get any. He also took out another pictures. One with all the boys in the room and some more kids with weird weapons and armor. Percy was holding a dented shield with a grubby sword that had weird writing on the side. Next he took out a pen and everyone stepped back like it was the most dangerous thing in the world. He put the pen on his nightstand and everyone relaxed. Whats there problem its just a pen.

Jason was next. He pulled out a picture of him with a extraordinary looking girl. I mean she was gorgeous the most beautiful girl had brown choppy hair and weird colored eyes. She was wearing a hello kitty tank top and jeans. she was wearing regular pink converse He also in the picture was holding a sword that looked barbaric and un-rully (**A/N I wanted to make it the opposite I wanted to make it different like how Romans think them self as civilized but I thought what I meant was cool) **He also pulled out a rapped cloth and I saw a hilt of a gold sword. That was really strange. He also pulled out some clothes one t-shirts was a purple and silk it was so weird.

Nico pulled out a bunch of black clothes He took out a bunch of black cloths they had skulls and death on them. He pulled out a picture of him and a girl that looked like Percy even the gray streaks but she also had bright matalic purple. The only difference was she looked more saddened and burdens behind her sparkling lime green eyes. Her eye color was the only physical difference. She was wearing a sea green tank with a leather jacket with chains zippers cloth and a weird assortment of stuff. also is wearing black jeans with regular green converse. wow where they like twins that did everything together. they also looked like they are dating.

The Stolls pulled out a bunch of thief tools, I mean like all the tools you would ever think of. They also pulled out silly string, whipped cream, silly puddy, Oh and you cant forget the dye. I totally pegged them as pranksters. Travis pulled out a picture of a girl. under the picture frame was a name Katie. I guess they were dating. Connor pulled out a picture of a girl and under her name was Lacey. Guess they where dating too.

quick turned to the guys and said "bugs right"

They looked at me and nodded

* * *

**So what you think. Girls coming in next. Review and I don't care what u say. Im just saying. oh and sry its short.**

**_ merry Christmas and a happy new year._**


End file.
